1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display device allowing a touch input on a display, and a control method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device outputs image and sounds that can be viewed and listened to by the user. Such an image display device includes all image display devices such as a portable phone, a smart phone, a laptop computer, a digital broadcast terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a navigator, and the like, and stationary terminals such as a digital TV, a desktop computer and the like.
A user can also view an image corresponding to a composite function such as capturing still images or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast and the like through an image display device. Furthermore, the image display device includes a user interface (UI) environment allowing the user to easily and conveniently retrieve or select various functions. The user can also use a keyboard or mouse, for example.
However, the image display device is developed in a lighter and simpler design form and the miniaturization and mobility thereof is gradually emphasized. Therefore, a physical space for providing a separate input device such as the keyboard or mouse are further restricted.